plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shell Zombie
:Not to be confused with Clamshell God Zombie, a Zombie that appeared in East Sea Dragon Palace in Plants vs. Zombies Online. |first seen = Big Wave Beach - Day 19 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 贝壳僵尸非常羡慕海鸥僵尸能够在空中飞行，为了满足自己的梦想，他从黑心的商店老板那里花大价钱购买了强力胶水将贝壳粘在手上，不过还是不会飞！ |-|English = Shell Zombie was envious of the seagull zombies flying in the air. In order to fulfill his dreams, he went to a shady shop and spent a huge sum of money on super glue to stick a shell onto his hands, but he still can't fly! }} Shell Zombie (贝壳僵尸; pinyin: bèiké jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He has very high toughness and can absorb as much damage as Knight, Blockhead, and Fossilhead Zombies. Additionally, when plants are in front of him, the zombie snaps his clam shut to immediately kill them. Overview Shell Zombie has "Machined" toughness, therefore allowing it to absorb as much damage as Knight and Blockhead Zombies. He has an effective way of killing plants rapidly. He is also immune to freezing and damage-over-time effects. Description Shell Zombie resides within a large purple clamshell, that encases his body down to his feet. The zombie wears a single blue flip flop on his right foot. Almanac entry Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie, especially in groups. Like Mecha-Football Zombie, he has very high health and does not normally eat plants. However, unlike Mecha-Football Zombie, this zombie eats plants when his clam is destroyed, but his clam will instantly destroy any plant he comes across. It is vital to not have important plants on the rightmost columns as he will mow through them, so keep any important plants near your house. You should destroy his clam quickly, as it can crush an unlimited number of plants. This could result in your lawn defenses being destroyed and result in you wasting countless diamonds. If combined with Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Surfer Zombies, Deep Sea Gargantuars, and the Low Tide ambush, they can cause massive mayhem. Immediately use Plant Food on your Lord Bamboos to deal splash damage to destroy his clamshell quickly. Temporarily stall it with Iceberg Lettuce and Kernel-pult to prevent him from doing massive damage. It is recommended you kill any zombies near the Shell Zombie and then plant Tangle Kelp to deal damage. However, it is not recommended to use Winter Melon, Snow Pea, and Cryo-shroom as the zombie with its clamshell is immune to their chilling effect, making them unable to slow down the Shell Zombie unless his shell is missing. Acidic Citrus can also be of use here, since it deals extra damage against armor. If you use multiple Level 3 Acidic Citruses against a single Shell Zombie, the shell will quickly be corroded. Plant Food on the Acidic Citrus will deal large amounts of damage to all zombies as a secondary option. Caulipower is another good plant to use aganist him, as like any other high-health zombies, Caulipower's hypnosis beam will bypass it and defeat him instantly. If he still has his shell, even better, as he can proceed to instant-kill most zombies in his way. On land, he is able to kill Spikerocks in one hit, so don't use them when he appears, as they won't stall him. Gallery ShellZombieAlmanacChina1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ShellZombieAlmanacChina2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ClamshellZombie2.png|A Shell Zombie with its shell closed ClamshellZombie3.png|A Shell Zombie missing its shell 31115FCI2.jpg|Shell Zombie in a promotional picture HDSeashellZombie.png|HD Shell Zombie ClamshellZombie.png|An open Shell Zombie in the water ATLASES_ZOMBIEBEACHSHELLGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Textures and sprites ShellZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Shell Zombie inside its shell ShellZombieShrunkWithoutShell.png|A shrunken Shell Zombie without its shell Trivia *Shell Zombie is the only China-exclusive zombie in Big Wave Beach. *Shell Zombie is similar to the Surfer Zombie and Excavator Zombie, as they have weapons that also act as shields they carry. *He has his clamshell closed on land. *He has a chance to survive Citron's Plant Food attack, but he himself will get slanted. See also *Clamshell *Knight Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Crushing zombies